Jersey Day
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Sanada finds out what team his boyfriend's rooting for. Gotta love the double meanings. Tango.


Sanada wasn't really one who paid attention to the mainstream. He never knew what movies were coming out, he never knew who was who in the world of Hollywood, he didn't know the hottest music or bands, and he didn't know anything. However, as this was one thing he couldn't lie about, he did pay attention to the sports world. And he was a fan of football. (like no one saw that coming). And, it just so happened that today was jersey day at his school. Rikkai Dai was obsessed with western culture, so they had began adopting the traditions of western schools, like this one, which was called 'Spirit Week'.

When he had met up with his team that morning, he wasn't surprised to see Yukimura and Yanagi both wearing Cowboys jerseys.

"Ohayo, Genichirou," Yanagi greeted with a smile.

"Yanagi, Yukimura," Sanada replied. He himself was a Cowboys fan, and today was paying tribute to who he thought was the greatest RB (running back, for those who don't know) in the world, Emmitt Smith (who was a pussy and quit the Cowboys and played for the Arizona Cardinals before retiring…sorry).

"Yo," said a voice he recognized as Niou, coming from the school gates. He was also wearing a Cowboys jersey.

"I see you changed your mind today, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. He wasn't wearing a jersey.

"Yeah. I was gonna wear a Giants jersey, but I don't really feel like annoying anyone today…not too much, anyway."

"It seems you value your life too much, Niou," Sanada said.

"Whatever. Where's the brat?"

"I'm not a brat," said the brat-I mean, Akaya, who ran and hid behind Sanada. (squee) He was also wearing a blue and silver jersey. "Fukubuchou, tell him to stop calling me a brat."

"Stop calling him a brat, Niou."

"Aw, but why?"

"Niou."

"Fine, whatever. _Fucking kissup."_

"20 laps."

"Yeah, yeah," Niou responded as he already got a head start on running.

"Genichirou, do you know what team Atobe roots for?" Yukimura asked, slightly curious.

Sanada thought for a second, then realized he had never bothered to ask his boyfriend. "I have no idea," he admitted.

"I hope it's not the Eagles," Akaya said.

"I doubt Atobe would be so stupid." (no offense…well, no, actually, yes offense)

"Where's Marui and Jakuru?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh," Akaya started, still hiding behind his vice-captain. "Marui's family is having a birthday party for his cousin, so he's not coming, and Jakuru called and told me to tell you guys that he has a relative over."

"Is something wrong, Akaya?"

"Um…no?"

"That's not an answer," Sanada declared, moving the second-year out from behind him. "Is someone following you?"

"Well…kinda."

"Who?"

"Well…you know how Marui's favorite team is the Steelers?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think that Jirou guy is following me because I told Marui that they suck."

"How would he even know?"

"Three way phone conversation."

(crickets)

"So…can I follow you today?"

"Akaya, you have your own classes to attend."

"Yeah, but if you tell them it's punishment for screwing up, they'll let me do it!"

"The teachers do love you, Genichirou," Yanagi said. "They'd probably let you do it."

"Is everyone against me today?"

"Yes," everyone else in the area, including Niou who just finished his laps, said.

(facepalm)

When school was over, Sanada was fairly relieved to be going home. Well, he was actually going to Atobe's house, but he considered it his second home. (aww, Sana-chan, how cute)

Sanada: "Shut up."

Me: "_Well_."

Anyway, when Sanada did get to his boyfriend's house-I mean mansion, he received a warm welcome from the maids. They were such nice women, he couldn't understand for the life of him why on Earth they would want to work for someone like Atobe. Then again, he was in love with the guy, so he guessed he couldn't talk. ( yet again, Aww, Sana-chan :) ) He walked up the winding staircase on knocked on the door. (wow, know your way around here already, Sanada? Then again, you probably could tell Atobe's bedroom door from the rest…it's probably purple or something…pft)

"Yes?"

Sanada gently opened the door…then stopped dead in his tracks.

There, sitting at the desk, was Atobe, doing homework.

In a _Red Skins _jersey.

"How may I help…" Atobe trailed off as he saw Sanada standing there in an opposing jersey.

A moment of silence lapsed between the two, until Atobe sighed.

"Sanada," he said.

"Atobe," the other teen replied.

"Kei-chan!!"

The two turned to the door to see Jirou standing there, bouncing up and down.

"What's the answer to number three on the German homework? …HI, GEN-CHAN!!"

Wincing at the sudden noise, Sanada sighed. "Hi, Jirou-kun." The it hit Sanada. "Are you stalking my junior ace?"

"…no?"

"Jirou," Atobe started, sifting through papers. "It's not nice to stalk Ore-sama's boyfriend's teammates."

"But, Akaya-chan insulted Marui-chan's team!!" It was then Sanada realized that Jirou was wearing a Steelers jersey.

"You boyfriend wouldn't do well to hear you defending another guy, Jirou."

"Oh, relax. Kaba-chan wouldn't get so jealous anyway."

Sanada twitched. _'Ka..ba..ji?'_

"The answer is John Wierfschein, the author to the book."

"Oh, is that what they're looking for? Okay then!! Thanks!" Jirou left, but then came back in and stood on his toes next to Sanada. "Oh, and good luck, Gen-chan!" The he left for good.

Good luck indeed.

Sanada sat on Atobe's bed while said teen finished up his homework. The silence was somewhat uncomfortable, but the stoic teen could deal.

"So?"

Sanada turned his head. "So what?"

"Are you going to apologize?'

"For what?"

"For wearing that tasteless thing?"

Sanada's mind stopped working for about fifteen seconds. _'Me…apologize?'_

"Why the hell should I apologize? I haven't done anything!"

"You're wearing the jersey to my opposing team, Sanada. Or didn't you realize?"

"Well, you're wearing the opposing jersey, too you know."

"Wow, you certainly aren't one for comebacks, are you?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

Sanada sighed. He was really beginning to get irritated. He was looking out the window when he felt the bed dip next to him.

"I'll forgive you."

"I'm not apologizing."

"I'll forgive you anyway," Atobe said, laying his head against Sanada's shoulder.

"But I-

"Sanada. Please. SHUT UP."

The vice captain of Rikkai immediately shut his mouth.

"Think of it this way."

Sanada listened.

"Since you don't like it, you get to _take it off_."

Oh yes. Maybe being on opposing teams wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry if they seemed OC. This stems from Wednesday of last week, when I came to school in a Cowboys jersey and a good friend of mine was wearing a Red Skins jersey. We didn't speak to eachother the entire day. Just something silly. Oh, and yes, I am a fan of the pairing between Kabaji and Jirou. I don't know why. Get over it.


End file.
